


Be Like A Kettle

by herotoon



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herotoon/pseuds/herotoon
Summary: Noir can't sleep.





	Be Like A Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> title is from be like a kettle and sing by vera lynn... love her
> 
> no beta read we die like illiterate men

Noir was an insomniac. 

Given, apparently most of the medicine he used to solve this problem was extremely illegal in Miles’ dimension, there really wasn’t much he could do about it except find ways to keep himself busy while the others slept. Usually this ended up with him making tea and playing solitaire at the kitchen table.

He shared a bedroom with Ham when they both stayed in that dimension at the same time, but Noir managed to slip out without disturbing Ham. He was a disturbingly heavy sleeper, unless things got  _ too _ quiet. 

Noir had forgotten to turn the clock radio on before he got out of bed that night, and that’s what woke Ham up. It almost startled him to see him yawning in the doorway, his oversized t-shirt dragging a little on the faux tile floor. 

Noir turned around at the sound of footsteps, tensing until he realized their source. “You’re up late.”

“It’s 4 o’ clock, so technically, I’m up early. And hey, look who’s talkin’... Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?”

Noir ran a hand through his messy hair. “Can’t sleep,” he spoke, tapping his temple, “head’s too busy.”

It wasn’t a lie. But he had managed to get a few minutes of sleep, only to be shaken awake by a nightmare. A memory, really, twisted and gnarled by the brambles of fear.

Ham climbed up on top of a chair and onto the table, sitting and dangling his legs off the edge. “I get that way too. There enough water in the kettle to pour me a cup too?”

Noir nodded, turning off the stove as the kettle started to whistle. The electric stove was one of the first things he had figured out how to use, even though he wasn’t entirely positive how it worked.

He poured them both cups of chamomile and lavender tea, with milk and honey in Ham’s, the way he knew he liked it. Extra sweet.

They drank in silence for a while. It was nice, having someone with him. He always felt alone in his dimension. Everyone who spent time with him was out to get him one way or another- be it a job or his life or something even more surface level.

But he knew deep down that he spent time with Ham because he enjoyed it.

“Hey,” he spoke, softly.

“Hmm?”

“What color is your mug, again?”

Ham held it out, squinting in the low light. The liquid inside looked magical as he tilted the mug, thick and golden, a little bubbly at the edges. “Uh… ‘s a kinda green. Turquoise-ish.”

Noir hummed in response. 

Ham finished the rest of his drink in one big swig, wiping his mouth on the  back of his hand. He rested his head in his hands and stared at Noir across the table.

Noir kept the cup in his hands, gloveless for once, not drinking it at all yet. He just watched the steam curl from the tea, soaking in the warmth of it all. The warmth of the mug, and its contents. The warmth of the house, its faded old curtains and the faint hum of electricity flowing through the house. 

(It wasn’t something he was used to, and it felt like finally being let inside after going to school in the snow when he was a child. It felt like some long since frozen over part of him was being chipped at, thawed,  _ finally _ .)

And a pair of hands, warmer than his mug, were carefully placed over his own.

“You’re okay...”

(And Ham was the little burst of sunshine that had brought a flamethrower and was ready to go to town at any given moment.)

Noir let out a sigh at the contact, his shoulders slumping as he finally relaxed.

“Do you think you’ll be able to go to sleep?”

He shook his head. “No. Too awake for that.”

Ham smiled and laughed to himself. “Me too, buddy, me too. Wanna do something?”

“I don’t think I have the energy to patrol.”

“No, I mean something fun! What kinda stuff do you do for fun back home?”

Noir tensed. What  _ did _ he do that wasn’t working or fighting crime?

“...I like dancing,” he whispered, barely there at all. A grin found it’s way onto Ham’s face.

“Shut  _ up _ , you? Dancing? I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Noir frowned. “What’s that s’posed to mean? I can dance.”

“Prove it, casanova.” 

“It’s late, I don’t wanna wake anyone with rowdy music…”

“Then we can slow dance or something!” He pulled his phone out and handed it to Noir. “Pick something out. I’ll be right back.”

Ham ran off before Noir could protest. Noir had mostly figured out how phones work, just a typewriter but fancier. A dictionary but for everything.

He heard Ham coming back before he saw him. The squeaking of May’s one office chair rolling across the hardwood and then  _ clunk _ ing onto the linoleum was a bit of a giveaway.

Oh. Noir’s chest tightened a little, and he almost dropped the phone. 

Ham had put on a red and white polka-dot skater dress that pooled around him, not hiding the chair at all, or the books balancing on top of it.

“What do you think? Fancy, huh? Packed this outfit just in case.”

Noir had to laugh at that. “What situation could you  _ possibly _ need that outfit for?”

“What situation  _ wouldn’t _ call for this?”

Ham posed, the chair spinning slowly. He looked at Noir over his shoulder. 

“Play your music, c’mon!”

Noir could feel himself blushing. He hated it. He hated that Ham actually looked cute in the dress, and that he was just wearing his button up and some sleep pants. He was  _ barefoot _ , for God’s sake. 

Why was Ham looking at him like that?

His chest felt tight.

He grabbed Ham’s hand, carefully, and guided it to his side, putting his own on Ham’s shoulder. They ended up standing so close that Ham had to move to the edge of the chair to avoid losing balance. 

He intertwined their fingers on his other hand, positive Ham could feel his heartbeat through their wrists. 

The music started, and he looked at the ground. 

Moving a chair around while dancing was a lot easier than he had expected it to be. They mostly stayed still, with Noir revolving around him as if he were the sun.

(Maybe he was…)

The music was grainy and old, something Noir probably liked in his own time. The lyrics were sappy and sweet and Ham found that he couldn’t keep from smiling, standing on his toes to get closer as they turned. 

They ended up pressing their chests together to keep on beat to the music. They both were too caught up in the dance to notice how close they had gotten, too taken by the soft whisper of  _ one, two, three _ Noir had going.

That is, until the music stopped, and silence rushed in to fill the gap. 

They stilled, their faces less than an inch apart. 

Ham could feel the warmth radiating off of him, and, well, he did the most easy thing he could think to do.

He brought his hand up and ran it through Noir’s messy hair, and pulled him the last infinitesimal distance closer, and kissed him.

Noir froze. Everything was blurry around the edges, and he closed his eyes, leaning into it. 

Before he realized what was happening, Ham had pulled him into a dip, somehow still holding his weight up. 

They pulled away, the only sounds in the world being their own heartbeats. 

“I-”

Noir laughed helplessly as Ham pulled him back into starting position.

“That was… somethin’.”

Ham smiled, not making eye contact at first. “Yeah- Yeah? A good something?”

“A good something,” Noir repeated, spinning him in the chair. 

“You sure that wasn’t too far..? I kinda went on instinct there. Split second deci-”

And suddenly there was a lot less to worry about because Noir had kissed his hand and it felt a  _ lot _ more special.

“It’s really fine.”

Ham swallowed. He was sure his eyes were hearts by now. “Okay.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a comment if you liked it!!! comments are what keep me writing!
> 
> also, if you have any prompts, comment them below!! i love writing but im the worst at ideas for what to write


End file.
